Lost Partner
by moritaka
Summary: Fushimi has finally decided to tell his partner, Yata, that he is going to SCEPTER 4. Yata doesn't take the news well and threatens to kill him. Eventually after Yata has calmed down, he goes out to eat some ramen but who will Yata notice as he is walking back to the HOMRA base? Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yata, HOMRA or any other character in the K/K: Memory of Red series. **_**But I do wish that Yata-chan was mine**_

"What did you say, Kamamoto?!" demanded Yata in the middle of the HOMRA base.

"Hey, calm down Yata-chan," said Totsuka, walking towards the duo with open arms. "There is no reason for the two of you to have such a petty argument over ramen."

"_Tch,"_ was all Yata said before sitting in one of the seats at the bar. Izumo was pouring a drink for Eric who was staring at Yata.

"_Stop yelling you, little Chihuahua,"_ whispered Eric before taking a sip from his red coloured drink.

"Stop being the only one who talks English to me!" Yata shouted, annoyed that Eric never spoke Japanese to him. Everyone in the room laughed at Yata's fury. Eric doesn't hate Yata, but does enjoy pissing him off whenever he has the chance.

"_Misaki_, can you come outside for a second?" interrupted Fushimi. Everyone quickly stopped laughing, which made Yata suspicious to what Fushimi wanted to tell him.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me by my first name? It gives me the creeps," Yata complained as he followed Fushimi to the alleyway beside the HOMRA base. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"We don't have to rush everything, _Misaki_," Fushimi said in a sly tone. "No one is going to die if we take our time to talk, right?"

"Shut up! Just spit it out already, Monkey," Yata snapped, leaning against the wall, staring at Fushimi.

"I'm joining SCEPTER 4."

"Bastard. What did you just say?!" demanded Yata as he grabbed onto Fushimi's collar.

"Didn't you hear me? I joined SCEPTER 4," said Fushimi.

"What for?! Why'd you betray us!" Yata yelled once again, pulling Fushimi's collar back and forth. "Why did you join the Blues, of all people?!"

Yata notices the HOMRA insignia tattoo before pressing his fist onto the insignia. "Did you forget that this mark is a symbol of our pride?! You have this engraved on your chest, so why would you…?"

"'Pride,' you say?" Fushimi laughed as flames erupted from his right fingers. Yata takes a few steps back before watching Fushimi scratch at the HOMRA insignia on his chest. Yata's eyes were shaking from disbelief. "There goes your pride, _Misaki_. You asked why I betrayed you? Because it's stupid. We have special powers, but all we do is play punks and gangsters. I'm sick to the core of HOMRA."

"Fushimi! Mikoto-san took you in off the street," Yata said furiously, his red aura glowing from his body. "How dare you disrespect HOMRA?!"

"That's right, _Misaki_," said Fushimi. "So instead of just laughing like a fool, watch what I'm going to become!"

Yata's aura began to glow more as the time went on. "Fucking traitor… I'll kill you!"

"Do you think someone should go check on Yata-chan?" Izumo asked the other clansmen an hour after Yata and Fushimi's argument ended. "I hope Yata didn't actually kill Fushimi…"

"I'll go," said Totsuka, sliding off the bar stool. Everyone in the room waited silently for what Totsuka's reaction would be. "Oh! Yata-chan, what are you doing down there?"

Yata looked up to see an awfully cheery Totsuka looking down at him. Totsuka quickly helped Yata from the pavement and took him back into the HOMRA base. Everyone slowly gathered around the pair as he sat down at one of the now empty bar stools.

"Was Fushimi there, Totsuka?" Masaomi asked.

"No, and there was no blood or body," Totsuka replied while looking at Izumo, who was waiting to know if Fushimi had been killed or not. "Poor Yata-chan…"

"Are you okay, Yata-chan?" Izumo asked, pulling out a glass in front of Yata. "Everyone is here-"

"Shut up!" Yata yelled. "Fushimi is a fucking traitor and if I see him, I will kill him! Bastard Monkey…"

"Let's leave Yata-chan alone until he's finished venting his anger," Izumo suggests as he places the red coloured drink beside Yata.

"Mikoto-san!" said Totsuka as the HOMRA leader entered the base. "Who did you go beat up this time?"

"Do I not seem like someone who can just go on a walk on such a day?" Mikoto replied, looking down at his subordinate. "What happened while I was out, Kusanagi?"

Izumo walked out from behind the bar. "Fushimi finally told Yata-chan that he joined SCEPTER 4. From what everyone heard, Yata-chan didn't take the news particularly well."

"Fushimi?" Mikoto mutters while looking over at a sleeping Yata on one of the couches.

"Must've hit him hard since Fushimi was Yata-chan's partner…"

Mikoto didn't say anything while looking at his young subordinate before walking up stairs to his room.

"I'm gonna go out and have some ramen," Yata called out as he was about to leave the base. After a few hours of sleeping off his anger, Yata had finally turned back to his old self.

"It's raining outside, Yata-chan," Totsuka mentioned who was sitting on the bar stool closest to the entrance. "Would you like some company?"

"No thanks, Totsuka-san."

"Keep dry while you're walking to the ramen shop at least!" Totsuka said while Yata left the HOMRA base. Just when he thought Yata had left, he quickly popped his head in.

"You sound like my mother, Totsuka-san…" Yata grumbled. "It's creepy when you do that. Okay, I'm off now. See you, Mikoto-san!"

"See you, Yata," Mikoto replied.

"Welcome, Yata," the shop owner said as Yata entered the ramen shop. "The usual tonight?"

"Nah, I think I'll have some miso ramen tonight, Jiisan."

"Coming right up!," the owner smiled. "How's your day been today, Yata?"  
"Uhh, not my best, Jiisan," Yata said slowly. The rain had started to pour down even harder since Yata arrived at the ramen shop.

"I'm sure that it'll pick right up after you've had some of my ramen, right?" the ramen shop owner joked while putting the ramen down in front of Yata.

"_Itadakimasu."_

"I hope you bring some of your friends next time, Yata," the shop owner said just as Yata was leaving. "You know that food is always nicer whenever you're eating with your friends."

"I'll be sure to bring Kamamoto next time," said Yata. "Also Totsuka-san, since he offered to come tonight."

"Be safe while walking back," the owner smiled.

"See you-" replied Yata before overhearing a familiar voice outside the ramen shop. Yata quickly ran out the doors to see no one familiar with only a young couple talking to one another.

_I swear I just heard that Monkey's voice just now_, Yata thought to himself as he slowly walked back to the base.

When Yata was less than a block away from the HOMRA base, he noticed someone standing underneath an umbrella a dozen or so metres away. As the rain was getting heavier by the minute, it took a while for Yata to realise that it was him. It was Fushimi.

"_Misaki."_

Yata was unsure whether Fushimi had actually said his annoyingly feminine-sounding first name or if he had just imagined it. Just when Yata was about to call out, Fushimi turned around and walked off in the opposite direction.

_Should I follow him, or shouldn't I?_ Yata contemplated, ignoring how much his clothes soaked from the downpour. _No, I guess I should just go back to the base._

"Welcome back," the HOMRA clansmen greeted Yata as he arrived.

"Stop where you are, Yata-chan!" Totsuka and Izumo said in sync. The pair stopped talking immediately, stunned that they had both said the same thing in sync.

"Yata-chan, you mustn't take a step further," Izumo said as he walked out from behind the bar with a few towels. He threw them at Yata, who caught all but one. "I just mopped up all the puddles left by _those guys-_", pointing to Akagi, Chitose and Masaomi, "- so I'd like to keep the floors dry from now on."

"Huh? Okay…" Yata accepted as he started to dry himself.

From across the room, on the same couch that Yata had slept on a few hours ago, Mikoto was smiling, knowing that his subordinate was okay. Totsuka quickly left the bar and went into another room before entering back with his video camera.

"So, did you see anything interesting while you were out Yata-chan?" asked Totsuka, pointing the video camera directly at Yata while he was drying himself.

"Nah," Yata said while taking off his drenched white V-neck shirt to show his also drenched black tank top. "Everyone was indoors, so I didn't see anyone or anything interesting…"

"Yata-chan! You are should have just made up something," Totsuka complained. "This video won't be as interesting if you just say 'Nah'."

Yata laughs as he finishes drying off as much as he can before sitting on one of the empty barstools with the other HOMRA clansmen.

"You won't believe who came in after you left, Yata-chan," Izumo said, ignoring the puddles Yata was creating underneath the barstool.

"Who?" asked Yata, interested to know who it was.

"The Heartless Woman..."

_There will be many opportunities in the future for me to go kill that damn monkey, so I guess I'll be able to wait until the next time we meet_, Yata thought to himself before focusing back on Izumo's story.


End file.
